


Seducing a God

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Brothers, Brothers to Lovers, Gay, Loki is adopted, Loki uses illusions, M/M, Possessive Loki, Protective Thor, Romance, Sex, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor hugs Loki, Thor loves Loki, Top Thor, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: Slight Spoilers for the end of Thor: Ragnarok!Rated M for mature contentThor is overjoyed that his brother is with him, and Loki just wants to have some fun~Long story short: Thor caves, and the two enjoy a rather steamy night together.(I mean Loki is adopted, sooo~)





	Seducing a God

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF RAGNAROK!!
> 
> So i mean it iiss incest in a way, but i mean, Loki IS adopted... sooooo xD
> 
> anyway enjoy! got this lil bit from the ending scene of Ragnarok! (Note that i am writing their dialog from memory, so don't get mad if it's wrong... cuz it will be xD)

Thor sighed. His people were safe, but here he was without an eye and the Asgardians without a home. Thor timidly touched the black eye-patch, running a finger along its edges. 'This will take some getting use to." Thor thought.

"It looks good on you." A voice spoke. Thor turned around, seeing Loki standing in the doorway of his room. Thor chuckled, grabbing a small diamond like object and running his thumb over it.

"We make a good team." He responded after a moment. Loki let a small smile creep on his lips as he crossed his arms. "That we do, brother."

Thor looked away, tossing the small jewel in his hand as he spoke. "If you were actually here, I would hug you." He turned and chucked the jewel at Loki; expecting it to go through just like the many times Loki had used his illusions.

To his surprise, Loki caught it with ease. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Thor under his eyelashes. "I am here brother." He spoke quietly.

Thor smiled widely, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Loki. Loki hummed as he dropped the jewel with a ping before wrapping his slim arms around Thor's neck. Thor was happy to feel how warm his brother was. Alive and well.

Loki tilted his head back, his face inches from Thor's. "Is a hug all you wanted to do brother?" He gave him a small smirk.

Thor always admitted that Loki was gorgeous. He always had to catch himself from getting too close to the Trickster god; they were brothers. That had to be all it was and would ever be, though Thor could easily tell what those lips wanted something else.

"Of course. It feels like ages since we have been able to relax and talk." Thor said, hugging his brother tightly to his chest; earning an "oof" from the smaller god.

Loki laughed, his face pressed against Thor's neck. "You certainly have always been the clingy of us both." Thor laughed aloud at that, and then froze when he felt something wet against his neck.

Loki hummed as he licked Thor's neck, nipping at it gently. Thor's mind went blank, he felt his pant's suddenly grow much tighter. 

Even with something as simple as this, Loki knew just how to drive Thor up the wall. "Ahem." Thor cleared his through, pushing Loki away until he was at arms length. Loki pouted, looking up at Thor through his long black eyelashes.

"You know me better than anyone brother. You know my feelings for you." Thor spoke. "And you know why i can't act upon them. You are my brother."

"Adopted." Loki spoke lowly, his gaze heavy on Thor.

Thor shivered, turning his head and clearing his throat.

"Father would not approve." He said. He saw Loki flinch in the corner of his eyes, and his heart thumped in his chest. Loki loved their father dearly, and bringing him into the conversation was a slap in the face.

"That is a cowardly way to back out of this Thor." Loki spoke slowly, looking down. Thor admitted it was, but he felt like he would be committing a horrible crime by screwing his brother.

He released his hold on Loki and backed up. "I think you should leave." Thor said, his heart tightening. Loki looked down, turning and walking to the door. As his hand reached the handle, he turned back and looked at Thor.

A small smile formed as he spoke. "You know me better than anyone right? You should know i don't give up so easily." Suddenly Loki disappeared, or to say, his illusion vanishing. Thor gaped before twisting around.

"I thought you could always tell when i was tricking you brother." Loki purred. Loki was laying on the bed, his clothes discarded with him being draped in Thor's cape, though it left little to the imagination.

"Loki.." Thor growled, his eyes wandering up and down Loki's body. Loki stood up slowly, the cape slipping down his shoulders and pooling at his feet. Loki was completely naked as he moved forward, pressing his body against Thor's and draping his arms around Thor's neck.

"Come now my brother, just this once?" Loki purred, leaning up to kiss Thor's cheek as he slowly ground his hips against Thor's. Thor knew this was wrong, and started to pull away again before Loki ducked his head and bit Thor's neck, moaning against it.

All rational thoughts were out the window.

Thor shoved Loki into the wall as he kisses him deeply. Loki gasped at the contact which spurred Thor on. Thor moved his hips with Loki's as he shoved his tongue inside Loki's wet mouth. Loki moaned heatedly as he clawed at Thor's back, desperately trying to remove the armor that clad the god of thunder.

Thor slipped an armored leg between Loki's and slid it upwards. The cold steel against Loki's hot dick made him yell out in surprise as he jerked his head. He moaned as Thor slid his leg forward and back against Loki's asshole and dick. Loki tilted his head up as he shivered, and Thor was quick to claim that slender neck for himself. He sucked hotly on the hot flesh before sliding his teeth along it.

Loki moaned out his name as his slender fingers continued to work on Thor's armor. One of Loki's legs had slid up and around Thor's waist as Thor continued to grind his leg against the trickster god.

Thor bit Loki's neck, leaving a proud mark to claim Loki as his. He leaned back to admire his work, and felt his groin heat up at the sight. Loki's lips were parted, his face flush as he panted. He stared at Thor with heated eyes as a small strand of saliva slipped from his lips. 

Thor pulled Loki from the wall and tossed him to the bed. Loki landed silently, before leaning up on his elbows and watching as Thor removed his clothes. His eyes never left Thor, making lil Thor jump with excitement.

As Thor removed his pants and boxers, his dick jumped up once free of its constrictions. Loki purred. "Would you like some help with that, brother?" He asked, moving onto his hands and knees as he moved to the edge of the bed. Thor moved closer on instinct and moaned as Loki's cold slender fingers wrapped around his dick.

He twitched under Loki's hands as Loki slowly rubbed him up and down. He looked up and watched Thor's expressions as he moved forward and pressed his lips to the tip. Thor groaned, struggling to keep from slamming his cock into Loki's hot little mouth.

Loki smiled before moving his hands to squeeze Thor's balls as he took him in instantly. Thor growled, moving a hand down to slide into Loki's black curls. His hands curled into a fist in Loki's hair as Loki bobbed his lips up and down Thor's large cock. Thor arched his back slightly as his head rolled back. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt Loki's warm wet mouth moving all around his dick.

Thor moaned before leaning down, pulling Loki off his dick to attack his lips. Loki moaned against his lips as Thor pushed him back onto the bed; Loki flush against the sheets. Loki smiled mischievously at him. "Did you not like it, brother?" He asked.

Thor groaned, biting his neck hard as Loki mewled. "I did. Too much." Thor responded, licking up Loki's neck to kiss his swollen lips. Loki smiled, running his hands along the curves and dips of Thor's back; pulling him closer.

"Such an animal." Loki purred, arching into Thor with a heated look.

"You made me this way."

"I apologize. I will take responsibility." Loki took Thor's lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly on it followed by a playful growl. Loki spread his legs invitingly, and Thor almost came just at the sight.

"I...I need to prepare you." Thor gritted out. He honestly wanted to thrust into Loki right there. Loki chuckled. "Why would i seduce you if i wasn't prepared? I am ready to pleasure you, brother."

Loki laced his arms around Thor's neck, bringing him closer to lean in and whisper.

"Fuck me, Thor."

That was all it took. Thor positioned himself and thrust inside Loki hard and merciless. Loki let out a yell as he tossed his head back. For a second, Thor worried he had gone too far. After all, he was much stronger. He started to pull out. "Loki.."

Loki was quick to cross his legs around Thor's ass as he pulled Thor back. "Harder.." He panted, his lust-filled eyes staring into Thor's. Thor groaned as he pushed back deeper inside Loki. Loki moaned, tossing his head back onto the sheets. 

Loki's long black hair was spread out on the sheets as Loki watched Thor's every movement with his eyes. He was panting hard as he reached up and pulled Thor down to kiss deeply. Thor moaned against his lips as they crushed their bodies tightly together.

Thor continued to thrust into Loki, shifting himself to try and find Loki's prostate. After a few thrusts, Loki yelled out his name as he shivered with his eyes screwed shut. Thor smiled, more to himself. 'Found it.' He thought. Thor pulled out just enough so the tip was barely inside Loki's hot asshole. Loki's eyelids fluttered as he came back to his senses. 

He was quickly overcome with pleasure as Thor buried himself deep into Loki with a hard thrust, rubbing into Loki's prostate. "T-Thor... aahh.." Loki moaned, his words becoming a jumbled mess.

"Loki..." Thor growled huskily, pressing hard and deep into Loki. Loki reached up to tangle his arms around Thor's neck and bury his hands into Thor's hair. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling him up to sit in his lap as Thor continued to thrust into him. 

Loki tossed his head back as Thor attacked one of his nipples with his mouth. He moaned, breathing hard as Thor continued to pleasure him.

"C-close... Brother... ahnn.." Loki groaned, shivering as Thor bit his nipple roughly. Loki came with a yell, his cum slipping between their chests. His ass clenched tightly on Thor's dick, and Thor moaned Loki's name as he came deep inside Loki.

The two gods collapsed onto the bed in a jumbled, wet mess. Thor pulled out of Loki, and watched as his cum slipped between Loki's hole. He knew deep down he should feel guilty and shame for doing this to his brother, but for right now; he would enjoy it.

Thor laid down next to Loki, watching Loki breathing slow down. Loki turned his head to look at Thor, his eyes looking playful, but his face showing exhaustion. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, brother." 

Thor's eyes twinkled as he smiled, pulling Loki against him to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I did, you are so beautiful Loki." He smiled when Loki's ears turned red. He pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "I am glad you are here." Thor spoke, running a hand through Loki's hair.

Loki smiled back, before sitting up and getting off the bed. Thor sat up and watched him. Loki didn't move, but he kept his back towards Thor. "I won't ever say this again, it would hurt my pride... but, I love you." Loki said quietly. 

Thor's heart jumped as he stood up and embraced his brother's naked form against his own. "I love you too, Loki." He breathed against Loki's ear. Loki shivered, before pulling out of Thor's grasp.

He turned slightly, twisting his hips as he raised a hand. "Care to join me in the shower?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Thor smiled back, taking his brother's hand. 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Comments are super appreciated! I will give you a cookie :3


End file.
